What makes you beautiful
by BellaSiberia
Summary: Historia de amor entre Harry Styles de One Direction y una fan. ¡Entra e identifícate con el fic! Espero que te guste :3!
1. 1 El primer día

_**What makes you beautiful.**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Soy BellaSiberia y este es un fanfic de One Direction - Harry Styles x Fan. Quiero aclarar y asegurar que no he leído ningun otro fic o historia para inspirarme en esta. Simplemente se me ocurrió hace un par de horas. ¡Espero que te guste! Y... déjame un review para hacerme saber qué te pareció. Un abrazo :) <em>

~BellaSiberia.

* * *

><p>Había sido un día agradable. Mi primer día de clases cursando segundo medio, con mis amigas de siempre y conociendo nuevos maestros... Todo había sido muy genial. Sonó el timbre de salida y pude saber que todas sentimos esa emoción de haber visto a nuestras amigas luego de unas largas vacaciones.<p>

Cogí mis cuadernos y los metí en mi mochila calmadamente. Me despedí de las tres chicas de mi grupo y salí del colegio por la puerta del gimnasio. Al salir vi que había un revuelo y una aglomeración de niñas sorprendente. _¿Qué pasará? _Pensé para mis adentros. De repente lo noté. Chicas cantando _"You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful"._

¿Por qué cantaban esa canción? Por supuesto que la conocía, era el primer single de mi banda favorita. Pero... ¿Qué había de diferente hoy, que hacía que todas las chicas de mi escuela se amotinaran ahí?

-Hola, Lucy, ¿qué está sucediendo?- le pregunté a mi conocida mientras era aplastada por la multitud.

-Ah, no sé, parece que unos gringos están de visita en Santiago. El Fan Club del liceo se reune aquí para ir a la Plaza de la Constitución. Se presentarán ahí para promocionar su nuevo tema- _Yo sabía a quienes se referí... ¿¡Cómo changos se me había pasado un evento tan importante!_

-¿Gringos? Son ingleses.- dije mientras hacía una mueca de incomodidad.

-¿Y no son lo mismo?- preguntó a modo de burla.

-Podría decir que chinos, coreanos y japoneses son lo mismo-dije con seriedad, puesto a que sabía que a ella le gustaban los asiáticos- pero sé que tienen grandes diferencias.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Entonces no son lo mismo. ¿Vas a ir a ver a los... _ingleses_?

-No lo sé... hay demasiada gente, todas se van a poner a gritar y a babear por ellos. Aunque me gusten, no me sentiré cómoda.

-¿Te gustan?-preguntó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, como si se hubiera visto ofendida. Ella y sus prejuicios contra los jóvenes talentos emergentes del habla inglesa.

-¡Sí, me encantan!- dije cerrando los ojos y agitando las manos.

-¡Qué tonta eeeeeeeres! ¡Si te gustan, ve a verlos! Si no lo haces, ¡te llevaré yo misma arrastrándote del cabello!

Minutos más tarde nos hallábamos Lucy y yo caminando hacia la plaza de la Constitución. ¿Quién diría que en mi primer día de escuela de este 2012, me vería desviándome del camino a casa para ver a One Direction? Pese a no demostrarlo, ¡me sentía tan contenta! Iba a ver a esos niños con los que soñaba como una maniática obsesionada. Los iba a ver y a oír en vivo. Mientras caminábamos a paso rápido adelantando a grupos de chicas que iban con carteles, me miré en las puertas-espejo de los imponentes edificios del centro de Santiago. Llevaba el pelo suelto lleno de rizos, el flequillo liso y escalado sobre la frente, el uniforme bien ordenado pero lleno de estilo a la vez, y mi mochila calipso con gris pendiendo de mis hombros. ¡Me sentía tan lista para verlos! Poco a poco la emoción aumentaba en mi.

Doblamos la última calle y cuando íbamos a cruzar, una explosión de luces y brillantina caía del centro del parque. De repente y tras cortinas de humo aparecieron. Y apareció _él._

* * *

><p>Su pelo rizado, su blanca piel, sus ojos claros brillando incluso cuando el sol pegaba fuerte... Se veía tan lindo.<p>

Comenzaba a sonar _Stole my heart_, y todas las chicas gritaban, tal y como lo vaticiné desde que me enteré de la visita de 1D hace minutos atrás. Quise acercarme más al escenario para ver mejor a Harry y a los demás chicos, pero no podía debido a la rudeza con que las fans protegían sus lugares. Poff, ¡son tan salvajes!_. Pero debo decir, las fans latinas me enorgullecen de todas formas._

Luego de Stole my heart comenzaba a sonar What Makes You Beautiful. Me sabía muy bien la canción, por lo que la canté de principio a fin con todas mis fuerzas.

"_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed "_

Acto seguido Harry Styles sacudió su cabello de una forma tan fantástica, que como siempre lo hacía, me dejó alucinada.

-¡HARRY I LOVE YOU! -lanzaban algunas.

-NIALL GIVE ME KIDS PLEASE!-decían con las más osadas. Ante esto Niall se sonrió mientras cantaba.

-¡NIALL YOU'RE SO LATIGABLE!- chilló una chica. Una unicornia, por supuesto. Sonreí en mi fuero interno. Me estaba agradando todo esto.

Una vez finalizado el evento. Los chicos se bajaron del escenario y comenzaron a saludar a las fanáticas que estiraban sus brazos tras las barreras de protección. Los de seguridad ciudadana escoltaban a los chicos, mientras estos recibían peluches, cartas y flores.

Me alejé de la gran masa y me di por satisfecha por haberlos visto, aunque fuera a la distancia. ¡Qué feliz estaba! Era como haber ido a un concierto, y la verdad nunca había ido a uno. Cuando era más pequeña, -es decir, solo un par de años antes- había deseado ir al concierto de los Backstreet Boys. La antigua boyband que me hacía bailar y cantar con mucha energía y a quien rendía grandes tributos mientras me duchaba cada mañana.

Tenía solo las ganas, por supuesto, ya que no podía permitirme pagar una entrada a su presentación debido a los problemas económicos que se arrastraban desde esos tiempos hasta la actualidad en mi familia.

Me fui caminando por la calle de atrás del escenario. De repente el público comenzó a aclamar el nombre del grupo, llamándolos. Retrocedí unos pasos y miré hacia donde antes estaban los chicos, pero ya no estaban. ¿Dónde se habían ido?

_Probablemente ya se fueron. ¿En qué hotel se irán a hospedar? Creo que si hiciera todo lo que quiero, los seguiría y me los raptaría a todos. ¿Por qué son tan lindos? _

-¡Albaaaa!-gritó mi amiga Javiera.

-¡Javi! ¡¿Qué tan emocionada estás? -grité dándole un suave codazo en las costillas.

-¡MUCHO! ¿Los viste? Es que casi me muero, son tan perfectos! Y Zayn. Me encanta.

-I know dear, you love him. (1)-dije. A veces se me daba por decir frases en inglés.

La conversación siguió durante los próximos 3 minutos y luego me despedí. Seguí caminando sola mientras pensaba y gritaba en mi interior por la emoción del momento, y al cruzar la calle de ese lado desierto del centro, no me fijé en el semáforo y pasé justo cuando una van negra venía avanzando.

Tocó la bocina ruidosamente y me hizo abrir los ojos asustada. Frenó un poco tarde, porque me golpeó el brazo derecho con fuerza y solo pude dejar escapar un "¡Ay!".

Los autos que venían detrás de la van cambiaron de pista y pasaron por al lado, mirando chismosamente para esperar ver un cadáver. "Sapos" pensé en mi mente de forma burlesca.

De repente, del auto se bajó un tipo. Tenía la piel muy oscura, casi tanto como una barra de chocolate. Era alto y de contextura imponente y gruesa.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo con un español medio engringado.

-Sí, sí, no fue nada, no se preocupe- dije sonriendo y haciendo ademán de irme.

-No, espere, tu brazo es mal - dijo cogiéndome por el mismo y señalándome la zona enrojecida y machucada. Al tocarme el brazo sentí cómo se iba extendiendo el dolor hasta el codo.

-Oh, de veras- dije nerviosa.

-Espere aquí- dijo preocupada y delicadamente.

Me quedé en mi lugar y vi que abrió la puerta de la van. Estuvo ahí unos minutos conversando con alguien, luego volvió y dijo:

-La llevaré a un hospital- dijo mirándome a los ojos esperando mi aprobación.

-No,no, no es necesario-dije tratando de ser convincente- estoy bien, ¡mire!- exclamé mientras hacía movimientos bruscos y muy tontos con el brazo lastimado.

Me dolía, pero si iba al hospital llamarían a casa y probablemente me regañarían. Nadie me mandaba a irme a otros lugares después del colegio. Además, ¿preocupar a mis padres por algo tan pequeño? Al menos no tenia una pierna rota. Y para mi, una pierna es más grave que un brazo.

-No, lo lamento. No me sentiré bien con... with myself if I don't take you to the hospital.(2)

-Ok, thank you- respondí resignada, pero con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en mi rostro.

El hombre me dirigió hacia la van y me abrió la puerta. Entré y lo primero que oí fue...

-Vas happening? (3)

Entonces sí que me sorprendí. No era posible. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Yo estaba ahí? ¿Ellos estaban ahí? ¿¡CÓMO CHANCLETAS ERA ESO POSIBLE!

-Oh my God, you wanna kill me...(4)-dije por lo bajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

(1) "Lo sé querida, lo amas."

(2) "No me sentiré bien conmigo mismo si no te llevo al hospital"

(3) "What's happening?" que a su vez es como diríamos "qué está pasando?" "qué onda?" _Vas happening? _ es aquello que dice Zayn Malik :3

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Déjenme un revieeeeew!


	2. 2 Oh God, you wanna kill me

**Bella Siberia ~ **Hola! Segundo Capítulo de _What makes you beautiful, _ aquí va! Espero que te encante! :3 Besitos!

* * *

><p>-<em>Oh my God, you wanna kill me(1)- dije por lo bajo.<em>

Sentía que iba a desmayarme de los nervios. Había entrado a la van de ONE DIRECTION. Su chofer me había dado un topón en el brazo y ahora estaba ahí con ellos, a menos de un metro de distancia. ¡Era imposible! Por lo general esto le ocurriría a alguna de mis amigas, ¡no a mi! Pf, ¡con la suerte que suelo tener! ¿a mi? ¿A mi? Y tal vez en este momento me veía horrible, despeinada, roja como un tomate, ¡MUY FEA! ¿Dónde había un espejo?

-¡Hola!- dijo Niall- ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó muy amable, sonriéndome.

-Alba, me llamo Alba – contesté tímidamente, pero sin dejar de observarlo.

Oí cómo la puerta se cerraba tras de mi mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar para sentarme. El interior de la van era muy espacioso debido a la posición de los asientos. Estos estaban puestos perpendicularmente, y al centro había una mesita con una bandeja de color verde, en la que habían galletas y jugo.

-¿Estás bien de tu brazo?- preguntó Liam, con su peculiar y masculina voz, al tiempo en que palpaba un espacio junto a él en el asiento, haciéndome señas de que me ubicara ahí.

Avancé torpemente hasta sentarme, y luego respondí nerviosa y con una voz no muy firme.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

-¡Qué bien! Cuando Josh dio aquel frenazo pensamos que habíamos matado a algún perrito. Zayn casi se pone a llorar cuando le dije mi teoría. ¡Verás qué sensible es mi bebé!-comentó Louis pellizcando las mejillas del susodicho.

-¡Sensible, yo! ¡Hahaha!- exclamó Zayn golpeando a Louis en el brazo.

Como toda una aspirante a antisocial, me aguanté la risa (aunque no con mucho éxito) y me traté de poner seria. Es que... ¿No has pensado en que cuando estés frente a tus ídolos harás inevitablemente el ridículo? Bien, yo lo pensaba cada vez que imaginaba que estaba frente a ellos, y ahora quería actuar lo mejor posible para no pasar vergüenza.

Luego de esto, hubo un silencio incómodo por un período de 3 minutos. Los chicos me miraban a mi, y luego cruzaban miradas entre ellos. Parecían hablarse con los ojos. Sus pupilas decían a gritos ¡_Esta chica está muy tensa!. _

De repente, y dando un suspiro, Zayn se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y me dijo: "_Vas happening!" _Lo más gracioso fue la cara que puso al momento de decirlo. Puso bizcos los ojos y al terminar de decir la frase sacó la lengua.

Me puse a reír animada, y luego de unos segundos recobré la compostura. _¿Qué importa ahora hacer el ridículo? _

-Mmm...-dije tímida. No era muy sencillo para mi intentar hacer vida social con alguien partiendo desde cero.- ¿Cómo están?-pregunté tratando de sonar valiente y de generar una conversación.

-Pues, ¡tengo bastante sueño!- dijo Zayn bostezando.

-Yo... estoy hambriento, pero fuera de eso estoy bien-dijo Niall con sus ojos entrecerrados y dándome una encantadora sonrisa.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo educadamente Liam, sacudiendo su pelo.

-Yo... ¡tengo tu nariz!-gritó Louis mientras me apretaba mi nariz con el dedo índice y el dedo mayor. Todos comenzaron a reir.

-¿Y tú, Harry?-pregunté en voz baja. Era el único que no me había hablado, y el único que no había respondido a mi pregunta.

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana trasera de la van. Se dio vuelta con una mirada cansina y dijo:

-Sí, bien, gracias-sonrió débilmente en un intento de ser educado.

* * *

><p>El resto del camino hasta el hospital más cercano pasó rápido entre las bromas que los muchachos se hacían entre sí, sacándome varias sonrisas. ¡Eran tan agradables! Realmente no me lo podía creer. De vez en cuando me daba cuenta de los leves temblores nerviosos que sentía por la emoción e importancia que esta situación me provocaba. Traté de no ser sobreactuada ni histérica. No lo fui en ningún momento, ¡Gracias a Dios!<p>

De pronto empezó a sonar mi celular.

-Aló?-pregunté al contestar.

-¡Alba!- era Kate, una de mis amigas, quien me gritaba al teléfono como cada vez que hacía algo irresponsable.- Alba, ¿dónde estás? ¡llama a tu casa de inmediato!, tus papás están muy preocupados y furiosos...

-Pfff...-resoplé molesta, me incomodaba que se preocuparan tanto y exageraran con eso de enojarse tanto.- Ok, muchas gracias por decirme. Te quiero, adiós.

No llamaría, ya me aguantaría un sermón más tarde. Al momento de cortar rudamente todos los ojos se posaron sobre mi, como preguntando qué había sido eso.

-Supongo que... debería estar en casa haciendo mis deberes como toda una buena estudiante, la cual obedece a sus padres-dije con voz inocente mientras hacía una mueca de dolor espiritual.

-Llegamos-dijo el hombre que conducía, Josh.

Me abrió la puerta de la van y me ayudó a bajar. Me cogió del brazo derecho y me dolió mucho, pero no me quejé.

-¡Esperamos que todo salga bien!-dijo uno de los muchachos al interior del vehículo. No pude distinguir bien quién fue.

Caminamos hacia el interior del hospital y nos acercamos a un módulo. Me pidieron mis datos y nos hicieron sentarnos a esperar. Al cabo de 20 minutos se oyó llamar por el parlante.

-Alba Mc Carthy. Box 24. Alba Mc Carthy. Box 24.

Josh me acompañó y abrió la mampara por mi. ¡Era muy caballeroso! Caminamos por el pasillo y luego golpeamos la puerta del box 24. Una joven doctora de unos 29 años abrió la puerta y me saludó de un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, soy la doctora Mahina. Pasa, querida. Toma asiento.

-Hola doctora-dije amablemente.

-¿Qué te pasó, querida?-consultó mientras tomaba lugar en su silla.

-Yo la atropellé-intervino Josh con voz de exagerada culpa. Rodé los ojos.

-Él me dio un topón en el brazo,es que iba desconcentrada y no miré al cruzar la calle- dije mirando a los azules y grandes ojos de la mujer.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mi. Le pidió a Josh que saliera un momento de la habitación para poder examinarme. Este obedeció de inmediato.

La doctora me hizo abrir mi jumper y sacarme la manga de la blusa del lado derecho. Luego comenzó a escudriñar mi brazo; tocaba la zona y me dolía, la apretaba y un '¡ay!' se me arrancaba de los labios. Cuando llegó al codo me hizo doblarlo, y obedientemente lo hice, pero de una forma muy brusca y torpe.

-¡Shhhhit!- exclamé adolorida.

-Oye oye, cuida esa boquita- dijo con mirada de corrección maternal, al tiempo que hundía sus dedos en mi piel.- No hay fractura, es solo el golpe. Pero debes reposar o si no, dejará de ser una lesión sencilla. Debes usar esto.

Al instante me extendió una de esas manguitas raras que usan las personas que se han roto un brazo. ¡Yo no necesitaba eso! ¡La gente es tan exagerada! (Sí, mis papás, la doctora que me atiende ahora, los profesores, todo mundo!)

La miré con cara de "_Are you fucking kidding me?_" (2) y extendió nuevamente la manguita, por lo que suspiré y me la coloqué sin chistar.

-Deberás tomar estas pastillas desinflamatorias. Me dan muchísimas de muestra, así que tenlas, te las regalo. Te evitarás la visita a la farmacia-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, doctora.

Me despedí de ella y salí del box.

* * *

><p>-Ya, estoy bien. ¿Puedo irme a casa a...- no alcancé a terminar la frase porque Josh no estaba en el pasillo. Llegué al final de este y salí por la mampara. Ahí estaba ese alto, oscuro y fortachón hombre, sentado entre niños enfermos y ancianos acalorados por la temperatura de la sala, mirando un partido de fútbol en la televisión que pendía de la pared.<p>

Me acerqué y me incliné hacia él.

-Josh, ya... estoy bien. ¿Me puedo ir a …?

-No, cállese, cállese que no veo- ¿_Era idea mía o había dicho __**cállese que no veo**_?

-¿Ah? Josh, escúchame...

-¡Que se espere hombre!-dijo agitando la mano, sin despegar los ojos del partido.

Observé a la gente en el salón de espera. Nadie miraba el partido. Los niños que tosían y repartían sus bacterias por el aire jugaban con avioncitos o comían galletas. Los ancianos leían el periódico del día, y otros simplemente respiraban el olor a hospital mientras esperaban su turno para ser atendidos.

Me acerqué al mesón, donde le pedí a la muchacha que atendía que por favor cambiara la tele. Me hizo caso de inmediato y solo así pude llevarme al zombie, que hacía frustrados comentarios.

-Oye, Josh, ¿Cómo llegaste a ser el chofer de One Direction? -pregunté muy curiosa, sentía que mis ojos brillaban.

-Desde X Factor soy su guardaespaldas. De ahí que voy con ellos a todos lados. Les he tomado un cariño enorme. Son muy talentosos y agradables. ¿Le gusta la banda?

-Sí. Me fascina.- dije calmadamente mientras el suave viento alborotaba mi cabello.

-Qué afortunada es usted, entonces- comentó dándome una extendida y blanca sonrisa.

Antes de llegar a su vehículo me ordeno que anotara en un papel la dirección de mi casa, para insertarla en el GPS. Se la di sin problemas, no era desconfiada con mis datos, y después de todo lo que él había hecho por mi, no tenía motivos para serlo.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la van, y cuando entré, los chicos me recibieron muy bien y me hicieron preguntas acerca de cómo estaba y qué había dicho la doctora. Seguimos conversando, y de repente llegamos a la sección de preguntas que yo no quería responder.<p>

-¡Es tiempo de Quickfire! (3)- gritó Louis.

-¡Liam v/s Alba!-exclamó Zayn dejándome avergonzada y nerviosa.

-No, no, voy a perder, no es necesario...¡En serio! Preferiría ser una espectadora, yo...la verdad...

-Tranquila-dijo cariñosamente Louis.- Solo queremos saber un poco de ti-sonrió- No habrá Quickfire, pero te preguntaremos varias cosas.-ahora su mirada era traviesa.

-Zayn, tú primero.

-¿Te gusta One Direction?- dijo con un rostro infantil. Rodé los ojos. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, como si la pregunta fuera demasiado obvia.

-Sí, ¡me encanta!-contesté sincera.

-¿Tienes novio?- preguntó Niall. Me sonrojé.

-No, nunca he tenido uno.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño de grande?- consultaba Liam con mirada expectante y llena de interés.

-Bien. Cuando termine la escuela quiero aprender muy bien inglés, irme a Inglaterra y allí estudiar psicología, o consejería profesional. Quiero tratar con las personas. Quiero casarme y tener una hermosa hija, que tenga el pelo rizado como yo. Quiero vivir para siempre en Inglaterra.- comenté emocionada y un poco apenada también, por lo elevado e imposible de mi sueño.

-Guou... me parece muy bonito- dijo el encantador Niall.

-¿Crees que vas a poder lograr todo eso?-preguntó cortante y fríamente Harry. Su comentario me descolocó bastante.

-Sí. Por supuesto que lo creo.

-De acuerdo.- dijo sonando satisfecho, y dándose vuelta para seguir en su propio mundo.

* * *

><p>Cuando veía los videos caseros de One Direction, Harry era una persona totalmente normal, amable y tan gracioso como todos los muchachos. No tenía idea qué le pasaba. Es decir, aunque era él mi amor platónico, estaba consciente de que no lo conocía nada. Tal vez era así siempre. Me decepcionaba pensar esto. ¿Osea que usaba una máscara de simpatía?<p>

-¿Quién de nosotros te gusta?- dijo Louis.

-Em...

-La estás poniendo incómoda, Lou- comentó Zayn dándole un codazo.

-Oh,¿te pongo nerviosa? ¡Osea que estás enamorada de mi! Siempre lo supe, querida, ¡somos el uno para el otro!- actuó Louis, bromeando. Todos -casi todos- reían.

-La verdad... me gusta... am... Me gusta Harry- dije con una voz de culpa y mirándolo de reojo. Todo esto eran tan de ensueño, pero tan tenso y real a la vez.

El susodicho giró un poco la cabeza y me miró a los ojos sin expresión alguna.

* * *

><p>-Señorita, ya estamos fuera de su casa.<p>

-Oh, muchas gracias Josh. Chicos, fue muy agradable conocerlos, a _todos_. Ya que no los veré más, pueden firmar mi diario, ¿por favor? - Acto seguido saqué mi diario de vida y lo abrí en una hoja nueva. Le pasé mi lapicera a Niall y este escribió unas palabras. Rápidamente lo hizo Liam, Zayn, Louis, y finalmente Harry.

Me despedí agitando la mano, pero Zayn se levantó y besó mi mejilla cariñosamente.

-¡Cuídate, Alba!

-Sí, Zayn, ¡gracias por todo a todos!- dije sonriendo.

Me bajé de la van y me despedí de Josh, dándole gracias por sus atenciones. Se subió al auto y vi a la van partir. Harry ya no miraba por la ventana trasera, se había girado.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y al entrar preparé mis oídos para oír los retos y los castigos que se me darían por haber desaparecido por tanto rato.

-¡Tú y yo vamos a conversar! Reunión familiar, en el living, ¡AHORA, JOVENCITA!- gritó brutalmente mi cariñosa y suave mamá. Sí, cariñosa y suave. Tan suave como las sanciones que se me venían.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Oh Dios mío, quieres matarme.<em>

_(2) Are you fucking kidding me? Es un meme de Cuanto Cabrón. Pueden meterse a la página () y pinchar el link que diga "are you fucking kidding me?", sino, googléenlo en google imágenes :3_

_(3) Quickfire es un juego que realizan los chicos de One Direction, en el cual dos de ellos deben responder preguntas de las fans sin vacilaciones, sin reírse y sin titubear. Es muy entretenido! Veanlo en youtube :3_

_ Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y bien, vamos en el capítulo 2 y aún no tengo ningún review. Ni si quiera sé si alguien ha leído el fic, pero me encaanta escribir, y quiero verter toda mi imaginación aquí. Un beso! 3_

_**I need that one thing, you've got that one thing (8)**  
><em>


	3. 3 Qué bonito es perdonar

**__**_Hola Lectoras queridas! Les mando un saludo y un abrazo de Directioner 3_

_**Disclaimer**: Historia salida de mi. No la copié :3 Espero que les guste este capítulo! Un besososo!_ **BellaSiberia~ **

_Ah! Visiten mi Tumblr si quieren! .com/theprincessofnarnia _

_Ah, por si se me borra el link como en el capi pasado, les dejo el puro nombre de usuario: theprincessofnarnia._

_Chau! :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Zayn POV<strong>

-Hey, Harry. Entendemos que estés triste, pero no debiste actuar así con Alba.

-¿A quién le importa cómo actué con ella? Además... es solo una desconocida. -Dijo él mirando al suelo con impaciencia.

-Es una fan, _nuestra _fan-dije yo.

-La chica es bastante agradable y tranquila-comentó Liam mirando a Hazza con una mirada de positivismo.

-Muy guapa...-siguió Niall un poco tímido.

-No me interesa. - contestó dando un corte definitivo a la conversación y cogiendo un vaso de jugo.

Pasaron unos minutos de pleno silencio. No era agradable que alguno de nosotros se molestara, porque entonces todos nos callábamos y el ambiente se tensaba.

-Vamos, _Gatito_, ¡tú no eres así de ogro!-exclamó repentinamente Louis acercándose en el asiento y tomándole las manos a Harry de una cómica y amanerada forma.

Los juegos demasiado gays de Louis siempre le sacaban una sonrisa a Hazza, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Hizo una sonrisa torcida y dijo:

-Ok, fui duro con ella porque me di cuenta de que está enamorada de ti, Lou, cariño, ¡y no estoy dispuesto a perderte!- dijo sensiblemente y a modo de broma, abrazando a Lou.

-¿Enamorada de mi?- dijo Louis medio de broma, medio en serio. - Yo creo que a Alba le gusta _otra persona._Y todos sabemos muy bien a quién. Y esa persona debería pedirle disculpas por su descortesía.- Esto último lo dijo seriamente, tal como lo haría un padre sabio aconsejando a su adolescente hijo.

-Sí, lo sé. -dijo Harry con una expresión suave.

Sonreí. El ánimo de nuestro amigo había sido reconfortado.

* * *

><p><strong>Alba POV<strong>

_Abrí la puerta de mi casa y al entrar preparé mis oídos para oír los retos y los castigos que se me darían por haber desaparecido por tanto rato._

_-¡Tú y yo vamos a conversar! Reunión familiar, en el living, ¡AHORA, JOVENCITA!- gritó brutalmente mi cariñosa y suave mamá. Sí, cariñosa y suave. Tan suave como las sanciones que se me venían._

Luego de estas palabras, mamá bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de la manga que sostenía mi brazo.

-Alba, ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Nada grave, es solo que una van me dio un topón.

-¡¿Te atropellaron y no me llamaste?- chilló la exagerada mujer.

-Me dieron un TOPÓN, Mamá. Solo un topón. Y no me rompí ni un solo hueso.

-¿Y por qué vienes llegando a esta hora? ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿La Reina Isabel?

-En teoría soy la Reina de la casa, así que baja el tono de tu voz, mi sublevada súbdita.-dije sarcástica, haciéndole notar lo histérica y poco simpática que se había puesto.

-Pf. Tienes razón, estoy chillando demasiado, tal y como una loca. Vamos al sillón, necesito que me cuentes todo.

-Okey, mamá. Aquí voy:

Sucede que salí de la escuela y había una aglomeración de niñas. Todas estaban cantando canciones de (…) entonces me fui a la plaza de la Constitución con una amiga, luego de enterarme de que los chicos promocionarían su nuevo single en ese lugar (…) perdí de vista a mi amiga y cuando me venía a casa no me fijé al cruzar y ¡pum! (…) cuando me subí a la van (…) y así es como conocí a los chicos de One Direction.

Todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, se lo conté a mamá en 30 minutos mientras ella me escuchaba muy atenta y sin interrumpirme.

-Correcto... así es que eso fue lo que pasó. ¿Y por qué no llamaste, querida? De verdad nos preocupaste mucho.

-Lo sé, pero no iba a contarte por teléfono todo lo que te relaté ahora, mamá. Además ibas a angustiarte mucho al no comprobar por ti misma que me encontraba bien.

-De acuerdo, no voy a castigarte, pero quiero que desde ahora en adelante _por favor, _me avises dónde estás.

-Sí mami- dije sonriéndole.

* * *

><p>Una hora y media más tarde, mientras yo hacía mis tareas y mamá terminaba de ordenar la mesa para la cena, llegó papá de su trabajo.<p>

-Hola, desaparecida- dijo con un tono de voz que no denotaba preocupación.

-Hola, papá- me levanté y besé su mejilla.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Tu mamá me llamó bastante preocupada. ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? - preguntó. La verdad, no tenía ánimos de repetir toda la historia, por lo que le eché una mirada de súplica a mamá, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo te cuento luego, amor. Ahora vamos a cenar.

-¿Y tu brazo? A quién golpeaste hoy, querida? Eres tan salvaje... Le dije a mamá que teníamos que entrenarte. - Rodé los ojos. Papá sabía cómo decir estupideces sin reírse y con voz seria. Esto siempre me sacaba una sonrisa.

-Hoy golpeé a una van. Sí, esos grandes y mortales vehículos. ¡Soy tan ruda!- comenté sobreactuando. Mamá y papá reían.

Esa tarde cenamos ravioles con bistec. ¡Estaba tan delicioso! Luego de eso vimos una película que papá había traído, y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida antes de que terminara.

**Harry POV**

-¿Van a salir a alguna parte esta noche?- preguntó Josh frotándose los ojos.

-¡Podriamos ir a trotar! - repuso Liam.

-Sí...mmm...no, tengo sueño-dijo indeciso Niall.

-Tampoco tengo ganas- opiné.

-No.-dijimos a coro los cinco.

-Bien- dijo Josh bostezando.- Hasta mañana, muchachos.

-Adiós- dijimos todos.

Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina por un yogurt. Tenía hambre y sueño, solo quería quitarme la molesta ropa y acostarme. Al volver al living con el yogurt en mano, vi que todos se habían ido a acostar, excepto Niall, quien dibujaba en un cuaderno con una lapicera de color verde con plumas.

-Esa lapicera parece de niña. - dije fastidiándolo. Amaba hacer enojar a este chico.

-Es porque es de una niña- contestó Niall con cara de obviedad.

-Ah. ¿De quién es?- pregunté al tiempo que destapaba mi yogurt y hundía una cuchara en su interior.

-De Alba. -contestó de entonces lo recordé.

-¿De Alba? ¿Y por qué la tienes tú? -pregunté curioso.

-Pues, porque se le cayó del diario cuando se estaba bajando de la van. Yo la recogí y nadie lo notó- confesó Niall levantando los hombros y alzando las cejas.

Se me había ocurrido una idea. Ya que debía disculparme con ella por haber sido tan descortés, podía usar como excusa su lapicera olvidada y aparecerme mañana afuera de su escuela.

Ah, pero las fans... Mmm, creo que eso lo podría solucionar... Con un gorro y un par de lentes nadie notaría que soy yo.

-Bien, creo que debería devolvérsela – le quité amigablemente la lapicera de la mano a Niall, quien me miró confundido.

-¿No debería devolvérsela yo? - me reprochó.

-Sí... pero de todas formas tengo que verla, le debo una disculpa.

-Bueno, tienes razón. - dijo resignado y cogiendo el joystick del video juego. No se veía demasiado irritado ahora. - Adiós Hazza, buenas noches.

-Adiós Potatoe. **(1)**

Fui a mi habitación y prendí la luz de la lámpara, me quité la ropa y me acosté. Me puse a mirar el techo como hacía cada vez que no podía conciliar el sueño, y de pronto, una inteligente pregunta se asomó en mi mente. ¿Dónde estudiaba Alba? ¿Cómo pretendía esperarla a la salida del colegio, sino sabía en dónde quedaba? Pf. Era un completo idiota.

**Alba POV**

_It's time to get up in the morning (in the morning)! (…)_

_So we gotta get up! gotta get up (8)! _

-No, un ratito más...

_We gotta get up! (8) _

Sonaba la canción con la que los chicos despertaron a Zayn y a Harry en el documental de 1D. Sí, esa molesta y estruendosa canción era mi tono de despertador. Era lo único capaz de despertarme de buen humor, pese a que suene contradictorio.

Me bajé de la cama confundida, al igual que cada mañana. Tenía mi pijama puesto pese a haberme quedado dormida con el uniforme y en el sillón la noche anterior. Como cuando era pequeña, papá me había traído a mi cama y luego mamá me había puesto el pijama. ¡Qué vergonzoso y poco maduro!

Eran las seis de la mañana con dos minutos, y el cielo empezaba a aclarar de a poco. Me dirigí al armario y saqué mi uniforme. Luego me encaminé hacia el baño y me di una deliciosa ducha.

Al terminar y después de vestirme, me eché crema en la cara y me apliqué un poco de maquillaje, lo básico, puesto que no quería ser una jovencita con cara de mujer de la vida. Encrespe mis pestañas y les eché rimmel, luego un poco de brillo y listo. Incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante y ordené mi cabello con un muse especial para rizos, y luego de esto comprobé en el espejo que estaba lista y ordenada.

Más tarde bajé a la cocina y tomé un vaso de jugo con un sandwich que mamá había preparado especialmente para mi. En su interior tenía huevo revuelto. ¡Cómo amaba el huevo revuelto!

-Si haces algo hoy – decía Sara mientras le servía un café a mi adormilado padre – quiero que me llames o me envíes un mensaje, recuérdalo.

-Entendido, mamá.

-Y no golpees a nadie – dijo papá.

-Tú cállate y come, Andrés. Estás atrasado.-le regañó mamá, acercándose a besar su mejilla como una niña traviesa.

Terminé mi desayuno, me fui a lavar los dientes, y luego guardé mis cuadernos correspondientes de ese día en la mochila. Besé a Sara y a Andrés y me fui al colegio.

* * *

><p><strong>Josh POV<strong>

My little pony, my little pony!(8) **(2) **

_Fluttershy cantaba con los pajaritos de la bella ciudad de Ecuestria, cuando de repente aparece Pinkie Pie para invitarla a dar un paseo._

_-Hola, Fluttershy, ¿qué haces, querida? - dijo la rosada pony, efusiva y alegre como ella era._

_-Ho...hola. -dijo la tímida Fluttershy, raspando el suelo con una de sus patitas delanteras.- Les enseño a cantar a las aves._

_-¿Quieres que vayamos a pasear con Rainbow Dash? _

_-Pues... _

_-¡Josh! Despierta,mira la hora que es. ¡Despierta!_

-Dile que sí, Fluttershy...

-¿Qué?

-¡Que le digas que sí!

-¿A quién? Josh, creo que deberías abrir los ojos...

-¿Por qué tu voz es tan grave, Fluttershy?- oí unas risitas.

De repente, sentí como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. Abrí los ojos asustado, y entonces vi a Harry sobre mi cama con un jarro de vidrio en la mano, jarro cuya agua había sido vertida sobre mi cara.

-¡¿Por qué me despertaste? - rugí furioso - ¡Fuera de mi habitación!

Harry se quedó inmóvil, observándome perturbado, mas cuando hice ademán de levantarme de la cama, no dudó ni un segundo y salió disparado por la puerta. Mientras tanto, me levanté y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación. Me di una ducha y luego me aparecí por la cocina.

-Entonces él me dijo "¿Por qué tu voz es tan grave, Fluttershy?". ¡En verdad fue muy gracioso! - contaba. Me acerqué a él y le jalé amistosamente el cabello. - Oh, Josh, qué bien que te levantaste al fin. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Bien, salgamos a la terraza.- respondí cogiendo un bol con leche y cereales.

-¿Sabes dónde estudia Alba?- preguntó una vez salimos y nos apoyamos en el balcón.

-No, solo sé dónde vive.

-Mm, ya. ¿Sabes cuál es su apellido?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí, Mc Carthey. - Lo recordaba porque lo dijeron en el alto parlante, cuando estábamos en el hospital. Respiré profundo – Alba Mc Carthey. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Necesito que me lleves a su escuela, la esperaré a la salida para devolverle su lapicera.

Levanté una ceja, dudando del sospechoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

-Y... ¿Disculparme?- respondí con tono de interrogante.

-Okey. ¿Y cómo llegaremos si no sabemos dónde es?

-Eso déjamelo a mi.

Entramos al living y observamos a los chicos en el sillón, listos para grabar un Video Diary.

-Hey, Harry, ven a sentarte, ¡el video ya va a comenzar!- me dijo Zayn animoso.

Me senté en el sillón junto a los muchachos y tomé mi laptop. Abrí la cuenta del grupo en Facebook y puse en el buscador "Alba Mc Carthey". Fue la primera en aparecer en la lista. Su foto de perfil era una imagen de ella arriba de un árbol.

Me metí a su perfil -el cual, gracias a Dios, no tenía activada la privacidad- y pude ver "Liceo 1 de niñas Javiera Carrera". Anoté el nombre y luego busqué la dirección en Google Maps.

-Hoy Harry anda muy distraído, ¿no?- dijo Niall a la cámara, lanzándome un cojín que me dio en la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, eh... ¡Vas happenin, girls! - grité a la cámara tratando de imitar el acento de Zayn.

-No, así no se dice. Se dice... "Vas haaaappenin girls!" - todos reímos.

-Y la pregunta de hoy es hecha por nuestra fan Kate para Niall. - continuó Liam – Dice: "Amado, querido, y adorado futuro esposo, Niall. ¿Te enamorarías de una fan? Y si así fuera, ¿Saldrías con ella?" ¡Uuuuuh!- exclamamos a coro.

Era una pregunta bastante interesante; todos miramos al susodicho.

-Sí, claro que sí. Es muy probable que algo como eso suceda. Quiero decir... no es imposible-dijo en un tono muy natural, pero que estoy seguro, ocultaba algo.

Continuamos haciendo cosas divertidas para nuestras fans, y una vez finalizado el video diary decidimos ir a la piscina de la casa a divertirnos un rato. Eran las 11 y media de la mañana, por lo que aún me quedaban un par de horas para ir a buscar a Alba.

**Alba POV**

11.35. Historia con Mario Corwell.

-Bien, mañana haremos un control para evaluar si recuerdan la materia del año pasado. Por hoy solo les haré repasar la materia con estas diapositivas que proyectaré en el telón.

-Oye ¡Alba! - me dijo Diana - ¿cuánto falta para el recreo?

-30 minutos -contesté.

Las diapositivas comenzaron. Y así hasta las 12 con 5 minutos. Luego del recreo volveríamos al encierro.

**Niall POV**

-¿Qué les parece si nos lanzamos un clavado?- dije con ánimo motivante.

-Yo te apoyo – dijo Harry dando un salto sobre sí mismo.

-Me sumo también, y Zayn conmigo – dijo Liam.

-Pues, yo igual- comentó Louis.

-A la una! - cantamos todos.

-A las dos!

-A las... tres!

Corrí efusivamente y me lancé, contento de haber sido el autor intelectual de un clavado grupal. Me deslicé bajo el agua refrescante y sus capas cristalinas y cuando salí a la superficie busqué a los chicos a mi alrededor, pero no estaban. Miré a la orilla de la piscina y ahí estaban todos con sus ropas secas, muertos de la risa por haberme engañado.

-Haha, ¡muy gracioso!- dije serio. Les cambió la cara, saben que no me enojo muy fácilmente, pero cuando lo hago... uf.

Subí por las escaleras e hice ademán de irme de la piscina molesto, pero cuando pasé por detrás de los chicos grité "¡HOMBRE AL AGUA!" y los lancé a todos para luego lanzarme yo.

Todos gritamos, y al salir nuestras cabezas del agua no hicimos más que jugar y disfrutar.

**Harry POV**

Había sido una mañana muy buena. Luego de salirnos de la piscina con un hambre horrible entramos a la casa (nueva adquisición de Liam) y comimos unas cuantas frutas.

Pasado un cuarto de hora me puse de pie y fui a vestirme a mi habitación.

Hacía bastante calor en Santiago, por lo que me puse mis zapatillas favoritas, unos pescadores y mi polera de los Ramones. Miré mi tatuaje de estrella, hecho en el día de mi cumpleaños hace un mes atrás. (**3)**

Luego cogí el papel donde anoté la dirección de la escuela y salí con Josh dejando a los chicos en casa.

-Ten esto- le hablé a Josh entregándole el papel.

-De acuerdo. - Nos subimos a la van y él dictó la dirección al moderno GPS.

Al cabo de 25 minutos ya estábamos llegando.

-Llegamos.

-Bien. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme en dos horas más a este mismo lugar?

-No hay problema, Hazza – respondió levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Gracias.

Me puse los lentes y me coloqué el gorro, y acto seguido me bajé del asiento del copiloto cerrando la puerta. Habían bastantes chicos afuera del colegio. Por lo que había investigado el establecimiento era solo de mujeres, así que me pareció extraño.

Recorrí las afueras del colegio de esquina a esquina, mas no divisé a Alba. Caminé por una de las calles adyacentes hasta llegar a una plaza y ahí estaba ella. Sentada en el pasto con un chico. ¿Qué hacía? Probablemente era su cita, así que no debía ir e interrumpirla. Eliminé estos pensamientos de mi mente y me dirigí hacia ella sin pensar en nada más.

-Hola, Alba. - saludé olvidando que tal vez no podía reconocerme con lentes y gorro.

-¿Harry? Hola... ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó confundida y un poco sonrojada. El chico que estaba con ella habló.

-Hola, soy Matthew.

-Hola, Matthew. -saludé sin mucho interés. Luego devolví la vista a la chica.

-Eh, nada. Yo solo vine a devolverte tu lapicera – le dije sin sonar muy creíble. Palpé los bolsillos de mis pescadores y me di cuenta de que no lo había traído conmigo. -Que... por cierto se me quedó en casa.

-No te preocupes, puedo comprar otra – dijo naturalmente. - ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó en un intento de ser amable con la persona más descortés del mundo.

-Emh, no. Quisiera hablar un momento contigo – miré al muchacho – preferiblemente a solas. Por favor.

-Bien...- dijo Alba aún sorprendida de mi inesperada visita. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos con Matthew y se dirigieron unas palabras. Ella se giró para caminar hacia mi, pero él le cogió la mano suavemente y la hizo voltearse, abrazándola con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras esperaba a que la escena romántica terminara me puse a mirar alrededor de la plaza. Tenía varios árboles... y también... árboles... y muchos árboles. Era pequeña, pero tenía árboles.

-Aquí estoy – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, aquí estás. - respondí suspirando y rodeándola con mi brazo a fin de guiarla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? - dijo un poco tensa.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por ayer – contesté con total naturalidad.

**Alba POV**

Brillante. Primera vez que paso un tiempo 'romántico' con Matthew y aparece mi amor platónico a arruinar el momento. -Sé que suena paradójico-

Matthew es el chico que me gusta desde hace un año. Hemos salido varias veces, pero solo en plan amigos. Últimamente las cosas han ido cambiando un poco, y digamos que ya no somos tan indiferentes el uno con el otro. Pero ahora está aquí Harry para hablar conmigo, justo cuando Matthew está a punto de declararse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? - dije nerviosa. Ya habíamos caminado una cuadra y media y ahora los nervios se me subían al corazón.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por ayer – me respondió muy tranquilo y fresco.

-De acuerdo. Tal vez no estabas en un buen momento. -Respondí cortante. Me sorprendí de la forma en que dije estas palabras. ¿Acaso tratarías tú tan fríamente a tu amor platónico? ¿A la persona que más te gusta en el mundo? ¡No!

Pero bueno, ya lo había hecho. Ahora me debía ir, sino me moriría de un infarto.

-Bien, si eso es todo me voy.

-¿Quieres que te invite a tomar helado? - preguntó amable.

-Eh, yo...

-No tienes excusas para decirme que no – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sacándose los lentes y el gorro que llevaba.

-Bien. -me resigné. _Seguro es tan terrible que __**él **__ te invite a salir._Pensé en mi interior_ - _Déjame llamar a mi casa, no quiero que mi madre se preocupe.

-Llama desde mi teléfono – extendió un aparáto móvil touch. Muy bien decorado y bastante actualizado.

-No, tengo saldo en mi celular. Gracias. - Saqué mi cacharro y cuando me dirigí a la opción _Contactos_ la pantalla se puso blanca y sonó un pito ensordecedor. Luego el teléfono se apagó y no se quiso volver a prender.

-Insisto. - dijo poniendo su celular en mi mano. ¡Era tan suave su piel!

-Ya... bueno – accedí avergonzada de mi basura de teléfono.

Marqué el número y le dije a Sara que saldría con un amigo a tomar helado. Me dijo que llegara a casa antes de las 7.

Cuando llegamos al local de helados, _Bravíssimo, _escogimos los sabores de helado y luego de tenerlos en nuestras manos caminamos hacia la Plaza de la Constitución, lugar en el que se presentaron los chicos el día anterior.

-Entonces, ¿estoy oficialmente perdonado? - consultó al tiempo que sacaba una cucharada de su gran copa de helado.

-Sí – dije sonriendo y levantando el dedo pulgar.

-¡Fantástico! - A los dos segundos después untó su dedo en la crema de su helado y me manchó la mejilla. Yo hice lo mismo y ambos reímos.

Lo estábamos pasando muy bien. Sus bellos y claros ojos se prendían como estrellas cada vez que se reía, y su sonrisa iluminaba el parque más que el mismo sol. Tal vez suene tonto y cursi, pero es lo que este chico inglés, famoso y talentoso, me hacía sentir ahora que por fin y por los milagros de la vida lo conocía.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Potatoe: Hay un video en que Niall dice "Potatoe" (PapaPatata, traducido al español) con su tierno acento irlandés._

_(2) My Little Pony: Es una serie infantil (o no tan infantil, porque yo la he visto) en la que un grupo de ponys de colores viven lindas y mágicas aventuras *-* (?) A Josh le gustan los ponys. xD_

_(3) En el fic, debemos imaginar que estamos a Marzo, ya? Porque bien sabemos, acabamos de empezar febrero y Harry estuvo de cumpleaños hace dos días. Pero en el fic estamos en Marzo :3_

__Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo! Lo que es a mi... ¡Me encantó escribirlo! Besitos Directioners! 3


	4. 4 Comienzo de la balanza

Hoooola Directioners! Les dejo un besito y un abrazo, espero que les guste el capítulo. La historia sale de mi cabeza!

* * *

><p><strong>Alba POV<strong>

-Oye Harry, ¿qué hora es?- pregunté mientras terminaba mi gran copa de helado.

-Son las 6 y un cuarto. ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en casa?

-A las 7.

-Puedo llevarte en la van. Quiero decir, Josh pasará por mi en...Espera. Creo que me lleva esperando más de 2 horas. ¡Va a matarme!- dijo Harry sobreactuadamente haciéndome reír, al tiempo que se agarraba la cara con ambas manos.

-¿En dónde está?- pregunté.

-Afuera de tu escuela, se supone- comentó limpiando la comisura de mis labios con una servilleta. Me sonrojé.

-Encaminémonos entonces- lo insté.

-¡Sí señora!

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se sacudió el pasto de su ropa, luego me extendió su mano y yo la cogí disimuladamente feliz. Me rodeó con su brazo y lo mantuvo así los siguientes 15 minutos hasta llegar a mi escuela, minutos que se me hacían encantadoramente eternos. No podía mentirme a mí misma, este chico me atraía como un imán y aunque quisiera actuar como una simple mortal con él, simplemente no podía.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó repentinamente observándome con sus claros y enormes ojos.

-Pienso que pese a mi primera impresión de ti, eres un chico muy agradable, y pienso que el helado que me compraste estaba delicioso. -sonreí abiertamente.

-Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por lo de agradable!- agradeció guiñándome un ojo y mostrándome sus blancos dientes en forma de feliz sonrisa. ¿Me guiñó un ojo? ¿Harry Styles me guiñó un ojo a _mi_? _OMG, _me está dando un ataque cardíaco. Juro que me está dando un ataque cardíaco.

-No hay de qué. -contesté pacífica. _Sé ocultar muy bien mi emocionalismo histérico, ¿no?_

Llegamos a las afueras de mi escuela y buscamos con la mirada el gran vehículo color azul marino, mas no lo encontramos. Probablemente Josh se fue al no hallarnos aquí.

-Creo que mejor lo llamo- dijo él.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Harry comenzara a mantener una conversación por teléfono, y mientras tanto yo observaba a mi alrededor como siempre hago cuando estoy nerviosa. _Y es que por si no se nota, él me pone muy, muy nerviosa a veces._

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Dónde estás?- se escuchó un murmullo al teléfono- Estoy … sí, sí. ¿10 minutos? De acuerdo. Necesito que llevemos a Alba a su casa. Ah, y siento la demora. - en ese instante puso una cara que representaba justo lo contrario a sus palabras- bueno no, en realidad no siento el haberme demorado – luego rió y cortó la llamada.

-Y... cuéntame de ti Mc Carthey. - dijo levantando las cejas, cohibiéndome.

-Bueno... ¿Qué quieres saber?- le consulté tímidamente.

-Sueños de infancia.

-Pf. Tardaría varios minutos en decirte.

-Adelante, tenemos algo de tiempo.

-Bien. Cuando pequeña quería ser poeta puesto que me gustaba muchísimo escribir. Desde que aprendí a hacerlo sorprendí a mis padres con poemas al sol, la luna, o incluso a mi perro. Supongo que se fascinaban solo porque era su hija, así que cualquier bobada que escribiera estaría bien para ellos. También quise ser veterinaria, jueza, doctora, secretaria, profesora, cantante famosa, e incluso pintora. Al crecer se me ocurrió ser astrónoma, pero luego lo cambié por abogada y después volví a querer ser profesora. - estudié su expresión y pude ver que sus ojos decían a gritos: "las chicas son rarísimas."

-Y hoy quieres algo totalmente diferente. Perfeccionar tu inglés, ir a Inglaterra a estudiar psicología o consejería profesional, casarte y tener una hermosa hija que tenga el pelo rizado como tú. - _Hoy quiero besarte. _Pensé en mi mente. Parpadeé rápidamente tratando de borrar mis pensamientos.

-Exacto- afirmé.

-Mucho éxito con eso.

-Gracias.

Al instante apareció el vehículo manejado por su especial amo, Josh. Nos saludó con la mano y con la misma nos hizo señas para que nos subiésemos.

-Hola, Alba. ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó muy amable el hombre de africanos rasgos cuando me senté junto a Harry.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tú, Josh?

-Perfectamente, gracias. Te iremos a dejar de inmediato.

El camino hacia mi casa se realizó en silencio. Nuestro querido conductor tenía sintonizada una radio escogida al azar, en la que tocaban música bastante tranquila y romántica. De repente comienza a sonar _More than this. _Sí, de 1D.

-Esta canción es realmente muy triste-susurré.

-Sin duda lo es. - respondió él mirando por la ventana.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight_

_It just won't feel righ__t_

_Cause I can love you more than this_

_Yeah_ _When he lays you down, I might just die inside_ _It just don't feel right._

Me fui analizando la letra aunque ya me la sabía de memoria. Conocía el sentimiento que reflejaba esta canción, ya que antes de que Matthew se fijara en mi y comenzáramos a ser más cercanos, tenía que soportar verlo besarse y abrazarse con una chica de mi clase con la que salía.  
>Era estúpidamente deprimente, digamos que llegaba a mi casa a comer cajas de helado y a ver películas románticas y tristes a fin de deshacerme de mis penas de amor mediante el llanto.<p>

-Hemos llegado, Alba.- avisó Josh- ¡Espero verte pronto!

-Lo mismo digo yo – dijo Harry- Quiero verte pronto, pequeña.

-Sí -me puse colorada como un tomate por su comentario. ¿Quería verme pronto? ¡Me muero! - Yo también. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

Me bajé de la van y me despedí de los dos hombres con la mano, al tiempo que la puerta de mi casa era abierta por mamá. Seguramente me había visto desde la ventana cuando llegué.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu cita?-preguntó Sara moviendo las cejas de un modo perverso a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina. La seguí.

-Mamá, no era una cita. Harry solo quería disculparse por haber sido tan poco educado conmigo ayer. -¿Fue maleducado? Eso no me lo contaste. - me regañó subiéndose a una escalerilla.

-Pues porque no era necesario. - le contesté tratando de dar término al interrogatorio que recién comenzaba.

-Está bien. Sé que eres algo reservada con las cosas negativas. Así que solo cuéntame lo bueno: ¿qué hiciste hoy con tu amada celebridad?- dijo batiendo sus espesas y hermosas pestañas.

-Bien... tomamos helado en un parque y conversamos.

-¿Te invitó a salir de nuevo?- me preguntó mientras guardaba mercadería en un mueble ubicado en lo alto.

-No. Pero dijo que quería volver a verme. - le pasé unos paquetes de espagueti. Mamá se puso igual que como se ponen mis amigas. Agitó los brazos desesperada y emitió un gritito agudo. Era tan infantil a veces, mi querida madre.

-Ya, ya, ¡tranquila! -exclamé afirmándola - Te puedes caer

-¡Aw! No todos tienen la suerte de conocer a su estrella, como tú.

-Lo sé, y me pone muy contenta el haber conocido a Harry.– dije muy alegre.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

Llegué a casa y apenas pisé la alfombra de la entrada, vi a 4 chicos sentados en la alfombra cuchicheando como señoras.

-¿Hola?- Todos se giraron para verme, y solo entonces terminó su conversación. - ¿De qué hablaban?

-No, nada interesante- dijo Niall.

-Hablabamos de ti – dijo Louis con una mirada pícara.

-¿De mi?

-Sí, de ti. ¿Cómo te fue con Alba? - preguntó abruptamente Liam.

-Bien. Fui a entregarle su... - en ese momento Louis tomó la lapicera en sus manos.

- Fui a disculparme con ella. Luego la invité a tomar helado. Eso es todo.

Zayn levantó las cejas y las agitó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Bien, les manda saludos a todos.

-Quiero verla. -dijo Niall haciendo un pucherito. - Quiero decir, es una chica muy simpática, sería bueno que nos visitara.

* * *

><p><strong>Alba PO<strong>**V**

Al terminar de cenar subí a mi habitación y me conecté a Internet. Hace 3 días aproximadamente no lo hacía, y eso era toda una hazaña para mi. Debo admitir que estaba un poco enviciada. Abrí el chat, coloqué mi correo y mi clave y clickeé el botón 'Iniciar Sesión'.

**Matthew: **_Hola linda._

**Alba: **_Hola, chico rudo_.

**Matthew: **_¿Cómo estás?_

**Alba: **_Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tú?_

**Matthew: **_Bien. ¿Quién era ese tipo? _

**Alba: **_Un amigo._

¿Un amigo? La verdad, no soy de esas personas que considera 'amigo' a alguien que acaba de conocer. Quiero decir... puedo ser una gran fan de Harry Styles, pero eso no es lo mismo a conocerlo en persona y tratar con él. Además no creo que él me considere su amiga aún.

**Matthew: **_Ah. Lamento que no hayamos pasado más tiempo juntos hoy. ¿Quieres salir mañana?_

¿Qué le respondía? Era lógico que Matthew me gustaba. Un año babeando por él, por sus ojos oscuros, por su pelo, su forma de vestir. Su forma de hablar y de mirarme... No era el típico chico guapo que juega fútbol o que es famoso por su ego. Matthew era el chico rebelde que amaba las perforaciones y la música pesada. Un adolescente muy inteligente y con opiniones claras.

**Matthew: **_¿Estás ahí?_

Sin embargo estaba Harry. Lo más probable es que él y los chicos terminaran su promoción y se fueran del país en unos días, pero aún así me gustaba muchísimo más que Matt y si los ponía en una balanza, Harry le ganaba a todos los Matthew del mundo. Pero... era perder todo lo que había ganado con mi compatriota por un inglés que tal vez solo me veía como a una fan más.

**Alba: **_Sí, sí estoy. Perdón la demora. Okey, salgamos. ¿Me pasas a buscar después del colegio? _

**Matthew: **_Claro_ – dijo enviándome un corazón.

**Alba: **_Ok, me voy, chau!_

Qué nervios. Cerré mi laptop y me tendí en mi cama dispuesta a mirar el techo el tiempo suficiente para que mi lado hormonal femenino desapareciera para siempre de mi vida. Pero ese momento nunca llegó.

-Buenas noches, hijita -se despidieron mamá y papá tras la puerta sin abrirla. - Te vemos mañana.

-Adiós, los amo.

Me puse mis shorts y mi polera de dormir y me metí a la cama. ¿Qué irá a suceder mañana? No tengo ni la menor idea. Solo sé que voy a estar muy atenta a cómo me sienta junto a Matthew. De eso dependerán muchas cosas. Aunque sin duda, eso no cambiará el que sea una babosa loca por Harry Styles.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

Sonaba mi celular. Me froté los ojos y prendí la lamparita de noche. Cogí el aparato del velador mientras trataba de no cegarme con la luz. Era un número desconocido.

-Harry... -dijo la voz de una mujer. La voz de ella.

-Caroline. - dije con voz seca.

-Necesito verte.

-Estoy en Chile.

-Lo sé. Llegué ayer.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás aquí?- pregunté asombrado.

-Perdón... en verdad necesito verte.

-Caroline, nosotros terminamos- contesté tratando de ser firme, pero su voz... su voz me hacía extrañarla.

-Harry, solo quiero verte. ¡Por favor! - suplicó sonando muy débil y apenada.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde?

-Starbucks. El más cercano a la casa de Liam.

-Sabes demasiado.

-Me enteré por la prensa que estaban hospedándose allí- se excusó.

-La prensa eres tú.

-Lo sé.

-Mañana a las 11.

Corté el teléfono. Acceder a reunirme con Caroline era como comprar un pasaje a mi perdición. ¿En qué pensaba cuando puse mis ojos en ella? Debí saber que una relación con tanta diferencia de edad nos causaría problemas y dolores innecesarios. Pero bueno, creo que a veces uno no escoge de quién enamorarse.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no pude. Sentía que el reloj avanzaba lentamente y cada vez que intentaba forzarme a dormir me daba dolor de cabeza. Fue por ello que abrí mi laptop e ingresé a la cuenta de Facebook del grupo. Casi por inercia puse en el buscador el nombre que el día anterior había tecleado: Alba Mc Carthey. Ingresé a su información y copié su dirección de correo electrónico. Acto seguido me metí al chat y la agregué.

Pasados unos 20 minutos se me apareció como conectada;miré la hora: 3: 25 de la mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Alba POV<strong>

Había dormido 4 horas, pero una pesadilla muy poco agradable me había despertado impidiéndome regresar a dormir. Me hinqué en mi cama y saqué de la repisa mi laptop. Luego de prenderlo me metí al chat y sorprendida acepté mi nueva solicitud de amistad.

**Harry: **_¿Tampoco tú puedes dormir?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Nos vemos en el próximo. Besitos Directioners! ^-^ <strong>_

_****BellaSiberia~Theprincessofnarnia_


	5. 5 Big Fall

_Hooola! Perdón la demora, pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes que no es necesario explicar (me castigaron, me dieron una multa -escribir 100 veces una frase- y no cumplí con la multa sino hasta hoy :3) En fin, aquí les traigo este capítulo, espero que les guste! Un abrazo Directioners, un Beso también! _

_PD: el otro día vi a Kevin the Pigeon. Le tomé fotos _

* * *

><p><strong>Alba POV<strong>

**Alba: **_No, no puedo dormir, tuve una pesadilla. ¿Qué te sucedió a ti?_

**Harry: **_Recibí un llamado inesperado que me despertó y, bueno, dicho llamado me quitó la tranquilidad._

**Alba: **_Pero... ¿estás bien?_

**Harry: **_Más o menos, pero no te preocupes -_insertó una emoticon de carita feliz-

**Alba: **_De acuerdo -_contesté mandándole otra carita feliz_-_

Transcurrieron unos diez minutos en los cuales no charlamos, pero de repente la ventana del chat comenzó a parpadear y la abrí para leer lo que Harry me había escrito.

**Harry: **_¿Qué pesadilla tuviste?_

Oh no. Era la pregunta que menos quería responder. Digamos que la llamaba 'pesadilla' por lo poco moral que era, pero en el fondo habían ciertas partes que no eran para nada feas, sino más bien emocionantes.

_~Flashdream _

_Estábamos Harry y yo besándonos sin interrupción e incomodidad, sentados en una banca en el patio trasero de mi casa. La luz de la luna brillaba y el viento se mantenía quieto. Todos estaban adentro celebrando mi cumpleaños nº 16 y nosotros dos vivíamos nuestro mundo ahí afuera._

_-Pues, esta es la sorpresa que quería darte, Alba. Te amo.- dijo cuando terminamos de besarnos y luego de tomar aire._

_En el sueño, Matt y yo éramos novios, y eso complicaba las cosas. Sin embargo yo tenía muy claro quién era el culpable de mis alucinaciones, mis sentimientos, y de que cada día tuviera ánimos de cantar como loca._

_-Harry...yo, yo también te amo. Y sí, fue una gran sorpresa todo esto, pero está Matt y no quisiera hacerle daño. No debo hacerle daño ni a él ni a nadie._

_-Eres tan buena...-dijo cogiendo mi mano y poniéndola en su mejilla al mismo tiempo en que cerraba los ojos.- Demasiado buena para mi, pero no te dejaré ir._

_Abrió los ojos con una mirada radiante y llena de algo extrañamente hermoso, entonces tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me comenzó a besar sin límites ni restricciones._

_Repentinamente y de la oscuridad apareció Matt un poco ebrio y con los ojos llorosos. Nos había escuchado._

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Cambiarme por alguien como él. ¡Es imposible que él te quiera de verdad! ¡Mira su ropa! ¡Mira su coche! ¡Eres demasiado poco para él, no vales nada!_

_En ese instante se fue contra Harry y ambos comenzaron a pelear. Harry actuó más bien en defensa propia, y no salió herido debido al estado en que Matt se encontraba, el cual le impidió luchar coherentemente; sin embargo, toda esta escena había terminado de lastimarme el corazón._

_Fin Flashdream~_

* * *

><p><strong>Alba: <strong>_Soñé con... un ataque zombie- le respondí mintiéndole_.

**Harry: **_Jajaja... suena mal. Espero puedas volver a dormir esta noche._

**Alba: **_¡Espero lo mismo para ti! Ahora iré a la cama, buenas noches Harry. "Duerme bien, mi príncipe" pensé en mi mente._

**Harry: **_Buenas noches, Alba._

¿Qué diría él si conociera todos mis pensamientos? Podría pensar que estoy obsesionada con él, o que soy una maniática. Incluso si pensara eso, creo que estaría en lo cierto.

Cerré mi pequeño computador portátil y lo puse en su lugar para irme luego a la cama. Ya me había bajado el sueño nuevamente, ¡Gracias a Dios!

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

Hora: 3.45 a.m

"_Ya no debo seguir trasnochando, mañana será un día mentalmente agotador y debo descansar" _me dije mentalmente antes de programar la alarma a las 8.30 y apagar la lamparita de noche.

Al día siguiente me levanté siendo despertado por la alarma. Me froté los ojos y abrí las cortinas y ventanas de mi habitación para dejar entrar la enérgica luz del sol. Luego y sin mucho ánimo ordené mi cama y cogí la ropa del día anterior para tirarla al cesto de ropa sucia.

Al llegar al baño oí el ruido del agua cayendo en una de las duchas. (Sí, duchas. Liam había tenido el detalle de hacer instalar 3 duchas en su amplio baño, a fin de que nadie se atrasara por culpa de otro.) Sin tocar abrí la puerta y saludé a Zayn con un 'Vas Happenin Boy' que me fue alegremente respondido.

-¡Vas happenin, Hazza! - respondió a mi saludo -con ese tono tan, tan extraño- abriendo levemente la puertecilla de la ducha y asomando la cabeza.- ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? ¿Tienes planes para salir?

-Sí- contesté levantando las cejas rápida y agraciadamente. Zayn sonrió malicioso.

-¿Con quién?

-Esa no es una buena pregunta- hice una mueca de incomodidad. No se me apetecía responder y recibir miradas de lástima. Los chicos sabían que Caroline era una herida abierta.

-De acuerdo...-cerró la puerta, abrió nuevamente la llave del agua caliente y se encerró en su mundo de cantante de ducha.

Para ese entonces yo ya había echado la ropa al cesto y me quitaba el pijama -qué pijama, en realidad, yo no uso pijama- para bañarme. Cogí una toalla limpia del blanco cajón con cubierta de mármol y entré.

El agua caía por mi cuerpo y me entibiaba. Me hacía sentir con nuevas fuerzas y descansado. La sutileza con que el agua tocaba mi piel me hacía pensar en los cálidos besos y abrazos que tanto quería recibir. Sabía que todo con Caroline había terminado, sin embargo abrigaba las esperanzas de que en esta reunión pudiera posar mis labios sobre los suyos y sumirnos en el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

* * *

><p>-Harry, ya llevas más de media hora, ¡salte pronto!- me regañó amablemente Zayn, quien se encontraba envuelto en una bata cepillando su cabello frente al gran espejo con luces.<p>

-Oh, sí,sí.

Me sequé y me envolví en la toalla para luego dirigirme a mi habitación. Una vez allí tomé ropa interior, unos pantalones color café y una polera amarilla, y finalmente unas zapatillas negras que usaba de vez en cuando.

Bajé a tomar desayuno y me encontré con Josh, quien se preparaba el suyo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A... ¿qué te importa?

-Puedo llevarte, tonto. Por eso me importa.

-Pretendía ir en mi auto. ¿No lo fuiste a buscar al aeropuerto?

Josh extendió una blanca sonrisa e inclinó sus cejas en una mueca de disculpa.

-Bien, no importa, mañana lo traes.- sonreí sin ánimo.- No es nada nuevo que el guardaespaldas sepa los secretos de su cliente, así que no hay problema si me llevas.

-Bien dicho. Ahora solo suelta la verdad.

-Me reuniré con Caroline.

-Pof.- resopló mientras se pegaba en la frente en señal de desaprobación. A Josh nunca, pero nunca le gustó Caroline porque decía que era demasiado refinada y de la alta sociedad, eso sin contar la diferencia enorme de edad. Según él, a ella le faltaba humildad y ángel. ¡Pero qué ciego! Yo la consideraba la persona más angelical y hermosa del gran planeta Tierra.

-Ya, ya. No digas nada...Solo vamos.

Tomamos nuestro desayuno y luego de reposar, salimos de la casa y echamos a correr la van.

* * *

><p><strong>Alba POV<strong>

Eran las 9.30 y y faltaba media hora para salir a recreo. Estábamos en Lenguaje con Dave Mc Collough, y aunque esta era una de mis clases favoritas, estaba un poco inquieta por mi cercana junta con Matt. La última vez que nos vimos, su supuesta declaración de amor se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Harry, por lo que creo que esta se concretaría el día de hoy.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Sentía que cada vez me atraía menos, y todo gracias a ese ondulado de ojos verdes, tan hermoso e imperfectamente bello que ahora ocupaba cada espacio de mi pequeño y no muy sabio cerebro.

Además...es frustrante, ¿No lo creen? Quiero decir: Te gustó un chico por un año entero. Él salía con una de tus compañeras de clase y nunca se fijó en ti. De repente él rompe con la chica y entonces tú empiezas a saltar como canguro con distemper por la felicidad.

Se hacen amigos pero él sigue viéndote como una chica más, y de repente... ¡pum! Se da cuenta de que algo podría funcionar y empieza a coquetearte. Te invita a salir, te compra obsequios y te visita después del colegio. ¡Todo es perfecto! Nunca se han besado pero esperas que él aún lo haga. El día en que se te va a declarar aparece el chico de tus sueños y lo arruina todo. A esto me refiero cuando digo frustrante. FRUSTRANTE con letras grandes. Con subrayado y en negrita si se les apetece.

-Señorita Mc Carthey, si no va a poner atención, ¡salga de mi sala!- habló alterado el joven y altanero profesor Dave.

Como es común, solo me zambullí en mi asiento a fin de que nadie pusiera los ojos en mi en ese humillante momento. Ni si quiera pensé en salir, pues cuando un profesor te ofrece salir de la sala, no lo haces porque sientes que puedes parecer muy rebelde u ofender al profesor, e incluso piensas que no lo dice en serio. Digamos que es una frase retórica y no literal.

-Alba, no hablaba en sentido figurado. Sal de mi sala.

_Bien, no hablaba retóricamente entonces._ Me levanté de mi asiento y salí lo más dignamente posible de la sala, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

-Llámame cuando necesites que venga por ti, y cuidado con lo que haces, Hazza- me aconsejó mi buen amigo.

-Sí, Josh. Gracias.

Me bajé de la van y entré en el local de Starbucks. No había mucha gente. Algunos universitarios tomaban un tardío desayuno mientras leían sus guías o tecleaban con una mano en sus netbooks. Otros hombres vestidos de terno y corbata tomaban algo mientras leían el periódico del día. En fin. Todos en su propia burbuja.

Giré la vista hacia la derecha. Allí en un rincón junto a una mesa pegada a la ventana se encontraba una mujer treintañera vestida elegantemente mirando hacia afuera a través del vidrio. Me acerqué y me senté frente a ella.

-Hola.- dije frío, en un intento de descortesía.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y una de sus manos atrapó la mía.

-Te extrañaba muchísimo...- se quejó lastimeramente cogiendo mi otra mano libre. - No debimos separarnos. ¿Sabes cuánta falta me haces? Te necesito, Harry. Y sé que tú también a mi. Por favor, ahora que nos hemos reunidos, no nos separemos otra vez...

Solo con esas palabras no pude más. La agarré del rostro y comencé a besarla. Ella por supuesto me respondió el beso, y cuando caímos en la cuenta de que la mesa entre nosotros nos estorbaba, nos fuimos a su auto.

-Tenemos que volver a ser novios. Nunca más te separes de mi, Harry.- dijo con una mirada muy apenada.

-Nunca más. -contesté.

* * *

><p><strong>Alba POV<strong>

Timbre de salida. ¡Al fin! Recogí y guardé todo, me despedí de Amanda, Georgia y Gabriela y bajé corriendo las escaleras para encontrarme con Matt.

Al cruzar el portón lo vi. Ahí apoyado en la reja y mirando hacia donde yo venía. Iba vestido con el uniforme de su escuela. Pantalones azules, polera azul marina y la insignia roja con blanca. Llevaba el pelo tan perfectamente desordenado como siempre y los labios rosados tenían en el borde un piercing de argolla.

-¡Alba! – me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó cálidamente. Se sentía tan bien.

Me miró a los ojos tierna y especialmente, no era muy alto, pero sí unos 5 centímetros más alto que yo. Besó mi mejilla y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Ahora que estaba aquí conmigo... ¡sí sentía que me gustaba!

-¿Cómo estás? - sonreí radiante.

-Bien. ¿Tú?

-También, gracias.

-Tienes ojeras... ¿Dormiste mal anoche?

-¡Si supieras! Dormí muy poco, pero en fin. Aquí estoy. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarme en silencio. Mis compañeras, quienes estaban junto a la reja del colegio me miraban sorprendidas. No soy muy linda según mi percepción, y no es muy común que alguien como yo salga con un chico. Comenzaron a despedirse con la mano y a guiñarme un ojo en ánimo de desearme suerte.

Caminamos un buen rato así, tomados de la mano. Con él acostumbraba a caminar bastante,pero no me importaba ya que siempre era lindo estar con él. De vez en cuando me contaba alguna trivialidad de su vida, o me contaba cosas fantásticas que hacía. Nunca me aburría con él.

-Bien, es aquí.

Miré a mi alrededor y descubrí que estábamos en un parque grande, pero bastante vacío. Era muy sencillo, no veía cuál era la sorpresa, pero si me había llevado hasta ahí, supongo que era porque tenía un significado especial para él.

-Alba. Tengo algo que decirte.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. Sí, me gustaba. Me gustaba él y me gustaba Harry Styles, aunque este último mucho más. Pero, ¿era una buena decisión estar con alguien a quien no querías tanto como a otro? ¿Qué iba a hacer? De repente presté atención, la declaración comenzaba.

-Me gustas. No sé qué sientes tú por mi, pero estoy esperanzado de que tal vez yo también te guste. Me gustas mucho porque... tus ojos son hermosos, son los ojos achocolatados más dulces e inocentes que en mi vida he visto. Tu pelo, uf, es hermoso. Siempre está suave y huele bien. Además siempre me escuchas con atención. Eres linda, inteligente, me encantas. Alba...¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Sentí cómo se me iba la sangre del rostro y me ponía pálida. Aquí tenía que decidir. Hasta ese momento todavía no sabía cuál era mi elección, pero iba a dejar que las palabras salieran como locas y luego iba a asumir las consecuencias de ser incoherente.

-Me gustas. Me gustas desde hace un año y me halagas bastante con esta declaración, pero tengo un motivo para rechazar con todo el amor del mundo tu propuesta. Me gusta otro chico además de ti, y creo que me gusta bastante más que lo que tú me atraes... Perdón, Matt. Eres un chico increíble, pero no puedo. - observé sus ojos sorprendidos y muy perturbados, y de verdad me sentí incómoda, pero ya no podía hacer nada más.

Solté mi mano de la suya y me di la vuelta para irme.

_Desde que lo conozco, siempre quise besarlo. ¿Cómo se sentirá? Bueno, tal vez esta es la última vez que me hable y que me mire. Ya no importa. _

Regresé hacia él y lo besé delicadamente por unos segundos. Se sentía muy dulce y empalagoso. Lo dejé nuevamente y me puse en posición de irme, pero entonces me tomó la mano y unió nuestros labios. Al separarnos se acercó a mi oído.

-No importa. Voy a insistir contigo.

_Fuck_ - pensé en mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero no me odien :3 y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Quiero aclarar algo, Harry y Caroline no hicieron nada, solo se besaron, ya? :3 Besitos y abrazos, Directioners! <em>Theprincessofnarnia - BellaSiberia<em>**


	6. 6 ¿Era necesario, Cupido?

****_Hola Directioners Queridas! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir un capítulo, y que para más remate sea tan cortito, pero como se imaginarán, entré a clases el 5 de marzo y de ahí hasta ahora no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir, y además la mente ha divagado por otras áreas. _

_Tengo algo que contarles! Me desinspiré bastante porque... ok, desde el inicio. Cuando conocí One Direction me enamoré perdidamente (?) de Niall Horan, pero resulta que tuve un sueño con Harry styles xD y dije oh lo amo, me casaré con él, soy una unicornia totally awesome y lo lograré! Y resulta que me dio por hacer este fic. Pero lueego... soñé con Niall y dije "OMG ahora estoy muy confundida!" y por eso no podía escribir, porque mi mente no se concentraba en Harry sino en Niall xD Sé que es ridículo pero bueno, esto pasa no? Además, durante este tiempo me afirmé en el sentimiento de que aunque me quiera casar con uno de One Direction, siempre amaré a los 5 por igual porque en su totalidad, todos ellos juntos forman la banda que amo. _

_Eso es, besitoooooos _

* * *

><p><strong>Alba POV<strong>

Llegué a mi casa pensando en ese peculiar beso que tuve con Matt. Se había sentido muy bien, pero no lo suficientemente lleno de sentimientos reales.

-Hola mamá, ¿qué hay de almuerzo?- pregunté colgando las llaves en el clavo de la pared.

-Ravioles, linda. ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?

- Regular, para ser la última con Matthew Scott.

-¿La última? ¡¿Qué te hizo ese chimpancé?- dijo Sara, como siempre tan chillona y pasada de películas.

-Nada mamá, me pidió salir con él y... lo rechacé.

Ella me miró sorprendida. Bajó la vista y comenzó a sacar platos del mueble.

-¿Por qué harías eso?

-Hay alguien que me gusta.

-Pero Alba... Matt te ha gustado desde el año pasado, no puedes cambiar tan rápido y jugar así con la gente.- su comentario me sonó a decepción y me hizo sentir regañada.

-Mamá, obviamente no quiero hacerle daño, pero no voy a limitar mis decisiones por la felicidad de otros siempre. Lo he hecho toda mi vida y, ¿sabes? Ya me harté.

-¿En qué puede limitarte el aceptar salir con el chico que te ignoraba y que por fin te prestó atención? Tienes 15 años, toda una vida por delante y muchas situaciones por vivir. Realmente creo que hiciste mal.

¿Realmente estaba ella recriminándome por haber rechazado a Matt? ¿Cómo podía?

-Bueno, perdóname. Perdóname por ser la culpable de que Harry Styles viniera a parar justo en mi país e ir justo en la van que me chocó. Perdóname por no poder dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes y de alucinar con su voz tan estúpidamente hermosa. Si quieres castígame y no me dejes salir nunca más, ¿y quieres enterarte de algo? Ahora que me has apoyado tan cariñosamente, menos ganas tengo de salir con Matthew. ¡Menos ganas que nunca!

Caminé furiosa hacia las escaleras montando un espectáculo digno de película y me conduje a mi habitación dispuesta a encerrarme y no salir hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Encendí mi laptop, puse música y me sumí ante las letras de los Backstreet Boys.

_It's an illusion_

_How can I feel this way?_

_If I can't have you_

_It's an illusion_

_Nothing is real this way_

_If I can't have you ..._

_No I can"t let you go...(1)_

Ya había tomado una decisión, y lo había hecho por Harry. No me preocupaba demasiado el hecho de que pudiera ser solo una fan más en su vida, porque aún guardaba la ilusión de que sus ojos me miraran.

* * *

><p>Así, tendida en mi cama y mirando el techo de mi habitación como solía hacerlo cada vez que necesitaba pensar, me vi interrumpida por el hambre -tomando en cuenta que mi ego me prohibió almorzar con mamá-, el paso del tiempo y el toque de puerta característico de mi papá. Había llegado.<p>

-Alba, es hora de cenar, baja por favor.

-Ya voy Andy.

Guardé mis cosas del colegio y bajé inmediatamente, para ver la mesa lista con la repetición de ravioles con salsa y ensalada de lechuga. Fui a lavarme las manos y me senté a comer en silencio con mis padres.

-Como bien sabes, en esta casa la comunicación es esencial.-comenzó papá.

-Y nunca he estado tan de acuerdo con algo como con esto.

-Muy bien. Creo que deberías disculparte con tu mamá por haberle contestado así.

-Lo sé. Mamá, perdón. Estaba muy enojada por lo que me dijiste y reaccioné muy mal. Perdóname.- dije sinceramente mirándola a sus grandes ojos.

-No te preocupes, hijita. Lamento haber sido tan dura contigo, pero quiero que sepas que mis pensamientos respecto a lo que hablamos no han cambiado- luego me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y continuó comiendo su porción.

Más tarde, como acostumbrábamos hacer cada noche luego de la cena, nos sentamos en el sillón para ver televisión. De repente, en la sección de farándula del noticiero apareció un rostro muy conocido dando de qué hablar.

«Harry Styles volvería con Caroline Flack. Hoy fueron vistos en Starbucks juntos.»

Las imágenes eran clarísimas. Sí estaban juntos nuevamente. Sus labios y sus manos estaban unidos y simplemente no podía ser más real.

Me quedé helada y atónita, y mis padres lo notaron inmediatamente.

-Así que por él rechazaste a un buen chico.- dijo mamá regañándome otra vez.

No iba a quedarme ahí observando ese video, así que me levanté del sillón y en silencio me fui a mi refugio personal.

* * *

><p><em>Reitero, lamento lo poco. Paciencia nomás! y recuerden, si quieren escribir un fic, háganlo con pasión y con ganas. Escribir es lo más bonito que el ser humano puede hacer, junto con hablar, junto con amar.<em>

Visiten mi tumblrrrr. *theprincessofnarnia*

(1) canción Climbing the walls - Backstreet Boys.


End file.
